766
Barnabas stops Magda from finishing the werewolf off, they take it back to the Old House; later the werewolf escapes and turns back to Quentin in the morning. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. Quentin Collins, transformed by a gypsy's curse into a werewolf, has stalked and killed many victims. But tonight, by the light of a full moon, it is he who is stalked, he who is hunted, he who may die. Barnabas goes to Magda. The werewolf, despite being shot, is alive. They take the werewolf to the Old House and sit him on the couch. Barnabas says, "It only takes a moment to die, only a moment for the whole future to be changed. Destroyed by one silver bullet in the hands of a gypsy." Magda apologizes, claiming she was worried about the children. She says, "Quentin Collins will be a werewolf all the days of his life." Barnabas asks for the gun and she gives it to him. She will pray for the creature. When Magda turns her back on the werewolf, it gets up but her pentagram makes it leave. Outside, it turns back into Quentin. Quentin hears crying. He heads back to the house. The morning is blue at the foyer glass stained windows. Dorcas's ghost appears to Quentin and calls him a murderer. Quentin tries to reason with her. Judith comes in and the ghost is gone. Quentin tells Judith but makes no sense to her. Judith says, "You are just like an animal." Quentin drinks and hears the crying of Dorcas again. Judith does not hear it. He kicks her out. Barnabas comes up from the cellar. Magda tells him the werewolf left. He will send her to Collinwood to make sure Quentin is all right. She explains that an old woman turned a Count Petofi into a werewolf lived in the forest near Osden. She had a daughter named Julianka, part of the Romana family. Magda can go to Boston, the head of the family is King Johnny Romano. Magda apologizes to Barnabas and wants the same thing he does. Magda knows Barnabas knows something about all this and how it will turn out for the children. Barnabas leaves and goes to Quentin. There is no full moon tonight. Barnabas tells him he wants to help but Quentin is more than skeptical. Barnabas tries to be friendly and help. Quentin tells him, "I'm not entirely ignorant of supernatural matters." Barnabas tells him, "There are many people dear to me whose lives are at stake and they depend on what happens to you." Barnabas tells him that in the 15th century there was a French man who died and was buried on hallowed ground. There are other werewolf cases as well. Barnabas tells him Magda is going to Boston. Quentin says to Barnabas, "Promise me that you will shoot me through the heart." Barnabas returns to Collinwood and talks to Judith. Judith tells him Jamison is disturbed. He had a dream and woke up screaming. Judith asks Barnabas, with his vast knowledge of all things Collins and the past, "Just who is David Collins?" She tells him that Jamison woke up screaming, "David Collins is dead! David Collins is dead!" Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Magda) It only takes a moment to die; only a moment for the whole future to be destroyed by one silver bullet in the hands of a gypsy. ---- : Magda: Quentin Collins, the day you met my sister, all hope died for everybody. ---- : Quentin: Barnabas! If you find out that I'm going to be like this always, promise me something. Promise me that you'll shoot me through the heart some night...some lovely, moonlit night. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins *Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * David Selby as Quentin Collins * ← Gail Strickland as Dorcas Trilling * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as Stunts Coordinator) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * The old woman who cursed Count Petofi lived in the forest near Oshdan. She had a daughter named Julianka. * There was a Frenchman who lived in the 15th century and who was a werewolf. He escaped the curse and was buried on sacred ground. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin hears sobbing; Dorcas' ghost appears to him twice. * TIMELINE: It's almost dawn. 5am: Barnabas and Magda with Quentin at the Old House. 7pm: Barnabas rises. Bloopers and continuity errors * Before Barnabas arises from his sleep, as Magda is waiting in the Old House, the edge of the set is visible, showing the staircase to be missing. * The shadow of the boom microphone is glaringly visible as Judith steps out from the drawing room. * When Quentin is seen as a werewolf in the beginning of the episode, his clothing is intact, but when he transforms back to human form, his clothing is ripped and dirty. * When Dorcas first appears to Quentin, the image of her bounces momentarily as the camera settles into place. Quentin's arm passes behind the image as he pleads with her, ruining the perspective. * When Barnabas is telling Quentin that he wants to help him overcome the curse, Jonathan Frid seems to drop a line or two. After telling Quentin about the Frenchman who overcame the curse and was buried on sacred ground and saying Magda was going to help, Frid stops speaking and stares at Quentin. No one says anything for several seconds. Finally, Quentin says, "Who?" which makes no sense. It seems Barnabas was supposed to say Magda was on her way to find someone who could help. After Quentin says, "Who?" Barnabas does reply, saying, "A gypsy woman." * There is no explanation for why the silver bullet does not kill the werewolf/Quentin. Despite the werewolf lore that is purported, the werewolf merely remains alive for no discernible reason. (The in-universe DS explanation is that the werewolf must be killed by a silver bullet TO THE HEART. Magda's aim was off?) *'Spoiler': Now that Barnabas knows Quentin is the werewolf, why doesn't he just take him to the secret room in the Collins mausoleum every full moon just like he used to take Chris Jennings? It's already been proven that a werewolf can't break out of it; he could even get Magda to stay there overnight and guard the entrance if he's afraid someone who knows the secret of the mausoleum might open it while Werewolf-Quentin is in there. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 766 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 766 - You Have to Admit She's Got a PointCategory:Dark Shadows episodes